1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to robots and, particularly to a parallel robot.
2. Description of Related Art
Parallel robots with two or three degrees of freedom are well suited for simple tasks, such as packaging and assembly, and provide advantages over more complex series robots such as, for example, with six degrees of freedom, in reference to simplicity, price, and speed.
A commonly used parallel robot includes a base plate, a mobile platform, and two kinematic chains operated by two actuators fixed to the base plate. Each kinematic chain is made up of two bars linked at their ends. Each kinematic chain interconnects the mobile platform and the base plate.
However, often, the parallel robot has a relatively low motion stability substantially perpendicular to a movable plane of the kinematic chains.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.